Future
by tennisstar1
Summary: Sequel to 'What happened after'. Ryoma is going to compete in the Davis cup and also in the Australian open. But what will happen when he realizes that Kevin is going to compete in the Australian open as well? I don't know.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Future

Summary: Sequel to 'What Happened After'. As soon as Ryoma was done participating in the nationals, he was invited to play for the Davis cup for Japan. Though he only agreed to do it if Kevin from America was able to go with him. And what happens when he goes to play for the Australian open and Kevin is going to compete as well!

Kevin: Awesome!

Ryoma: Mada mada dane.

Me: Boys… anyways, hope you like it. It's much better than the first one. YAY! Also, lemon in future chapters.

**WARNINGS: OC (I can't have them all regulars from other schools, they're supposed to be pros! NOT FREAKING MIDDLE SCHOOL KIDS!), YAOI, LEMON**

Disclaimer: Tomo wouldn't be on the show if I owned Tennis no Oujisama, and there would be more shonen-ai and Momo and An would be a happy couple! -smiles- I just love them together for some reason! YAY!

/CHAPTER 1/

Echizen Ryoma was sipping on his water bottle, after practicing against the wall. The Nationals were over and it was almost about to snow now. He sighed. Practice was going to have to end early. Though when he picked up his bag, he was approached by a tall man with glasses. A brief case in his right hand, and his left in his pocket. "Isn't it cold to play tennis outside? It's be much better if we were in Madrid Spain," the man said. Ryoma's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?" he asked. This man smiled. "My name is Yushimitsu Tsubaki, and I have a question to ask you Echizen Ryoma. Have you ever heard of the Davis cup?" he asked.

Echizen nodded. "What does that have to do with me? I'm not a pro- "Ah, but I was very impressed with your results in the US open. No Japanese player has ever gotten past the third round since- "My dad," Ryoma said. "Yes, exactly. So I want you to be part of the Davis cup team," Yushimitsu said. Ryoma said nothing. Then he started walking away. Yushimitsu was surprised and walked after him. "What do you want? Is it money, or- "There's someone in America waiting for me. Don't have time for- "If you want, I'll send them over with us to Madrid. That's where the Davis cup is going to be held." Tsubaki said. He wasn't going to let Echizen Ryoma walk out on this. Japan needed him.

Ryoma smirked. He turned to Yushimitsu and said, "Alright, so you'll pay for everything?"…

/TERMINAL/

Kevin was waiting patiently in the terminal. Time away from his boyfriend was hard for him, but he had good friends like Billy and his girlfriend Stephanie. He was waiting in the airport because Ryoma was coming to get him. The blonde was so excited. Ryoma was going to play in the Davis cup. "Oi, Kevin!" a voice called out. Kevin turned his head and smiled. He dashed to Ryoma's side and tackled him with a big hug. "RYOMA!" he cried. Ryoma blushed and told Kevin to get off him. After all, they were in a public place. Kevin pouted in disappointment and helped Ryoma up.

"I just miss you so much," Kevin said. Ryoma smiled. "Well, let's go wait for the plane. We have to go to Paris, then take a plane there to Madrid," Ryoma said. Kevin had a big grin. "This is so cool! You're going to kick everyone's butt. Hehe, just don't faint again like- "Oh shut up!" Ryoma sighed. Kevin laughed. Though, it would be nice to lie in bed with Ryoma again, just cuddling like that.

/FLASHBACK/

Kevin was by Ryoma's bed side, waiting for him to wake up. His parents were already were there before, and left, seeing as how he wasn't going to wake up anytime soon. Ryoma's body began to stir, and his eyes began to flutter. He opened them and blinked once, then twice. "Where am- "Ryoma! You're awake!" Kevin said and tackled his boyfriend. He lay on top of him on the hospital bed, his breath on his neck. "Kevin, what happened?" Ryoma asked. The last thing he remembered was dashing around the court to try to get into the semi-finals of the US open. "You... you had to forfeit. Don't worry Ryoma, there is always the Australian open." Kevin said, trying to cheer him up.

They just hugged each other for a while and tried to enjoy the silence. "Kev," Ryoma said. "Yes?" Kevin asked, waiting for Ryoma to continue. "I want to go back to Japan and cheer my friends on. I really miss them," Ryoma said. Kevin laughed. "You think I would be upset? Ha! Just know that I'll be waiting patiently for your return," Kevin said and kissed Ryoma on the cheek. Ryoma smiled. "Thank you for understanding," Ryoma said...

/FLASHBACK OVER/

/MADRID/

Ryoma and Kevin were in their hotel room, resting. Tomorrow Ryoma had to meet the rest of the Japanese players and practice. They were just hugging each other, enjoying the silence. Ryoma sighed against Kevin's chest. He already missed the regulars. "Ryoma, why don't you call them?" Kevin asked. 'I swear he can- "I can read your mind now that we started dating." Kevin said with a grin on his face. Echizen frowned. His boyfriend was so annoying at times. Kevin smiled and kissed Ryoma on the cheek. "You shouldn't be so serious, other wise you'll get wrinkles." Kevin said. Ryoma pouted. Not glare, pout. "You're such a dork," Ryoma retorted. Kevin sighed. "You can do better than that, I think this relationship has made you gone soft!" Kevin gasped.

Ryoma took one of the hotel pillows and whacked Kevin in the face with it. "You suck!" he yelled...

/PRACTICE/

Echizen Ryoma got their early (ordered so by his lovable boyfriend), and was amazed. There were six courts for each of the four surfaces. The two types of hard courts (Australian and US), the red clay of Roland Garros, and the Grass of Wimbledon. He was in awe. He decided that since they were going to play on the clay surface this time in the Davis cup, he opened the gate to the red clay courts. There were benches between each court so you could put your stuff there without it getting dirty by the surface. Suddenly someone's hand was on his shoulder as he got up and took his racket out of his bag. "Oi, you Echizen Ryoma? Ne?" the person asked. Ryoma looked at the man and glared. So he's one of my team mates... he looks weak.

"The name's Hurashimi Utaro," he said. Ryoma looked into his eyes. He had a slacker's eyes. Brown. His eyes were brown. "What do you want with me?" Ryoma asked. The man was about 5 foot 8 inches, and had brown short hair (kind of likeShishido's). He had a lazy grin on his face, and this made Ryoma angry. His clothes were just black. Everything! Shirt, shoes, shorts, and socks! His pale skin though made him kind of sickly. That stupid lazy grin! Tennis should be taken seriously! "Can't team mates practice with one another?" he asked. Ryoma shrugged and pushed his hand off his shoulder. The guy smiled. "Very anti-social, aren't you?" he said. Ryoma just opened the can of balls and went to the other side of the court. Two balls went into his pocket and the other was in his right hand.

"Well, hurry up!" Ryoma yelled. Utaro sighed and went over to the other side and got in a ready position to return the serve. Ryoma tossed the ball into the air. He focused on the ball and when it reached it's peak, he gave a jump and hit it perfectly. Utaro could see it easily, but just let it go by dodging his head to the left. "Ah, you are quite interesting Echizen Ryoma." he said. Ryoma hated him now. What was this guy trying to do? Why didn't he return it if he saw the ball? Ryoma went to the advantage side and served again. This time a slice. Utaro then with unbelievable speed got to the ball and hit it before Ryoma could even see it. Ryoma gasped. Who was this guy...

"I'm going to be the captain of our Davis cup team, so see ya!" he said. And with that, he took his leave. Ryoma sighed. He himself still had a long ways to go...

/LATER DURING PRACTICE/

The only person out of the team that could Tolerate Ryoma was Utaro. The others, like Shinji, Mahabi, Kagei, didn't like Ryoma. Thinking he was just a cocky brat. "Oi, where's the other team mate?" Ryoma asked. Utaro sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. "I don't know where Ryoga- "RYOGA!" Ryoma gasped. "Yeah, come to think of it. You two play the same way, and you look alike. Are you guys related?" he asked. "He's my half brother (he looks to much like Ryoma to be adopted, so I made him a half brother)," Ryoma said. "Well, I am still deciding on the team formation. I am planning on having you be second singles, do you mind?" Utaro asked. Ryoma shook his head. "Good, Shinji and Mahabi will play one doubles. Then Kagei will play four singles, and Ryoga will play three singles." Utaro said.

"CHIBISUKE!" someone yelled. Ryoma was then pulled into a hug from behind and was kissed in the ear. "I missed your cute face Ryoma," Ryoga said. Ryoma blushed and mumbled some curse words. "You shouldn't swear like that, or else I'm going to wash your mouth off with soap." Ryoga said. Ryoma sighed. Why couldn't he have just gone back to America and spend time with Kevin?

/CHAPTER 1 OVER/

Me: Poor Kevin, not in this at all.

Kevin: I better be in the next chapter.

Me: Yes, I know. This is just the beginning.

Ryoga: Yay! I get to hug Ryoma!

Me: -sigh- Read and Review...


	2. Chapter 2

Me: It's chapter 2 of Future.

Ryoma: Finally.

Me: I know, but I wanted to wait. Just because I could think the chapter over and rewrite it.

/CHAPTER 2/

Kevin and Ryoma were in their room. Ryoma had finished practice, and they were just lying there. Then Kevin jumped on Ryoma's stomach and smirked. "Why don't we have some fun?" Kevin asked. Ryoma smirked. Kevin leaned down and pressed their lips together, their tongues swirling around each other. Ryoma's arms around Kevin's neck, their eyes never leaving each other. Though they were interrupted by a knock on the door. They tried to ignore it, but this person seemed persistant. Kevin angrily pulled away from his boyfriend and answered the door. It was Ryoga. "Oh, your Ryoma's onii-chan. Come in I guess," Kevin said, opening the door for him. Ryoga walked in and hugged Ryoma. Ryoma had an anoyed look on his face.

"Well, judging by the look Ryoma is giving and how messy his hair looks. You guys were in a make out session," Ryoga said. Kevin blushed. "Anyways, you were invited to the Davis cup as well. Right?" Kevin asked. Ryoga nodded. "Yup, in fact, that's why I am here. Ryoma, were going to have practice again this evening at 8:30 pm. It's 4:20 pm now, so I suggest you eat, rest, and get ready," Ryoga said. He kissed Ryoma's ear, and hopped out of the room. Ryoma blushed and touched the sensitive lobe. "How does he know about that?" he asked. Kevin laughed. "You two are the oddest pair of brothers I've met," Kevin said. The blonde sat next to the asian boy, and started playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"So what should we eat?" Kevin asked. Ryoma shrugged. Then another knock on the door was heard. Ryoma answered it and it was their new captain, Hurashimi Utaro. "What do you want?" Ryoma asked. Utaro sighed. "Is that anyway to address your captain?" Hurashimi asked. Ryoma just glared at him. "I was going to invite you and your friend to dinner. You know, the friend that was the only reason you agreed to play for our team." Utaro said. Utaro peeked into the room and saw Kevin. "Hoi, so you must be the person I was talking about. I'm the captain of the team, Hurashimi Utaro." he said.

Kevin smiled, "Well, I'm Kevin Smith. You just solved our dinner problem,"...

/DINNER/

"Sorry about the extra practice today, but we are playing the day after tomorrow, and we don't practice the day before the game." Hurashimi explained. Ryoma shrugged and just continued eating. Kevin looked at Hurashimi and asked him how he became captain. Utaro became shy and said, "Well, they told me I was ranked the #1 player in Japan. I never looked into the computer to see my ranks, and it turns out I was. So I agree, because there aren't any pro tournaments held during the Davis cup.". Kevin raised his eyebrow. "But looking at you, you don't seem that strong." Kevin said. Then he saw Ryoma's eyes widen, and asked him if he was okay.

His eyes returned to normal size and said he was fine. Utaro smiled. "Well, I'm not known because when I play a match with someone. I want them to learn, and if they were able to learn and evolve during the match... I guess I give up and say that they deserved it." Utaro said. Ryoma's grip on the fork grew tighter and Kevin sighed. Ryoma obviously didn't like him. "Well, why don't we go Ryoma?" Kevin said. Ryoma nodded. As they got out of their chair, Utaro stopped Ryoma. "Bye the way, if Kevin wants to watch practice matches so he can be with you more." and with that, Utaro winked and left.

"That was weird,"...

/PRACTICE/

"Let's practice. Ryoga and Kagei, will play a doubles match against Shinji and Mahabi. I will play a singles match with Ryoma," Hurashimi said. Everyone got into their places, and Hurashimi positioned to spin his racket. "Well, smooth or rough?" the captain asked. "Rough," Ryoma said. The racket spun for about 10 seconds and landed. It was smooth. "You can serve first Ryoma," Hurashimi said and walked to his side of the court. Ryoma grabbed two balls and put one in his pocket. Kevin sat at the bench. Ryoma tossed the ball in the air, and jumped. He timed it right and hit a twist.

"You make everything so easy to read," Hurashimi said, and hit it for a winner down the line. It was as if as soon Ryoma hit the serve, Hurashimi returned it. When the ball collided with the fence, it was still spinning. Then it dropped from the ground, black fence marks surround it's yellew green colored fur. Kevin's blue green eyes were filled with amazement. Then Hurashimi pointed his racket and said, "The harder you hit the balls, the sooner they get returned.". Ryoma huffed and went to the advantage side. He bounced the ball three times and then tossed it in the air. He hit a slice, trying to increase it's speed. But it returned just as fast as the first. Even Ryoma's fast eyes couldn't track it.

Kevin's hands balled into fists. So what's Ryoma going to do to counter this? Even he couldn't think of anything. Ryoma went to the deuce side, and tossed the ball angrily. He hit the ball flat and as hard as he could, but it was returned the same as the other balls. Hurashimi tisked and said, "You aren't listening. The harder you hit the balls, the sooner they get returned.". For the first time after Sanada beat him in that unofficial match, he was serving at love-40. He served again, but it was another winner as well. "Game, Hurashimi. 1-0, change court!" the line person said.

Ryoma's eye twitched and went to the other side of the court. He handed the balls to Hurashimi and positioned himself at the deuce side. Hurashimi sliced it really slow, and Ryoma hit it hard. Thinking it was going to be a winner, but Hurashimi hit it down the line. Ryoma's eyes narrowed and he went to the advantage side. He though wasn't in a position to serve. Hurashimi served, but the younger Echizen boy didn't move. Kevin was confused. What the hell is going on? What's Ryoma doing? Then when Utaro served again, Ryoma returned it slow. When Hurashimi hit it, it created a hole in the fence. "Out!" the lines person said.

Ryoma smirked. Hurashimi smiled and said that he quit. When they walked off the court, they were greeted by a yelling Kevin. Ryoma lowered his cap, whilst Hurashimi tried to explain. The blonde than tapped his foot rapidly, as he listened to Hurashimi. "Well, when you think about it. What is easier to hit for us advanced tennis players? A hard shot with good velocity, or a shot that's unpredictable and slow? I don't have much control and I can't hit those slow balls unless I hit an overhead. Though like what Ryoma did, it was low." Hurashimi explained.

The blonde sighed. "You Japanese are weirdos,". Hurashimi looked at the clock at the wall and said that he had to leave early, and Ryoma could practice with Kevin. Kevin was glad to always bring his tennis bag with his rackets, and pulled it out. Ryoma tossed the ball and they rallied. They didn't know how long they were hitting the yellow green ball, eveyone else was done and watching them. Amazed how well they both could play, and at such a young age. Ryoga smirked. Then Ryoma hit the ball super flat, and it hit the net and landed on Kevin's side of the court.

Sweat dripping down their bodies, looking into each other's eyes...

/CHAPTER 2/

Me: Finally. But Now Japan is going to face Croatia!

Ryoma: Whatever.

Kevin: How long is this fic going to be?

Me: Really long! Read and review!


End file.
